


I Just Wanted To Be Spending Time With You

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Comfort, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil needs Dans help with a video, but ends up just wanting to spend time with Dan. 1/ 3  (idk ill update this if anything changes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Wanted To Be Spending Time With You - part one

Phil needs Dans help with a video, but ends up just wanting spend time with Dan. 1/ 3 (idk ill update this if anything changes)

“And for this I’ll need an assistant” Phil says, turning to face the camera

“Dan?” Phil calls from his bedroom.   
“Yes, Phil?” Dan walks into the room, staring at his boyfriend in front of the camera.

“I’m testing these drinks out help me”

“Alright” Dan sits on the bed and moves into frame. “Hello internet, ” he says as he waves to the camera.

Phil turns back to the camera.

“Today we're going to be testing out a few drinks and I have my friend Dan here with me to join me on this journey” Phil smiles and looks at Dan, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Phil could tell Dan had just woken up from a nap because his hair was all ruffled, Phil honestly thought it looked adorable.

Dan began to ramble about the time his mum brought home some weird drink and Phil found himself staring intently at Dan, and his sleepy eyes, messy hair, cute nose and especially his soft pink lips.

Dan was intoxicating and Phil couldn't stop himself from leaning in and smashing their lips together. Dan was slightly started, not expecting Phil to kiss him but he soon relaxed into it, his arms snaking around Phils neck, pulling him closer till Dan was in Phils lap and they were lazily kissing, small giggles and breaths in between kisses.

Phil broke the kiss to lightly peck Dan on the nose. Dan giggled at the gesture. “You're so adorable sometimes” Phil gently spoke looking into Dans brown eyes.

“Sometimes I'm adorable? I’m adorable all of the time pft” Dan said, moving away from Phil slightly, but then leaning in to kiss him again. Dan kept his face close to Phils their noses almost touching.

He looked up at Phil “I’ve got to go respond to some important E-Mails ok”

Phil nodded “I um we should um finish this bit up, then yeah?”

“Sounds good, ” Dan hummed. “My friend Dan of Danisnotonfire is her-…….…………… 

After The Video:

 

After finishing their part together in Phils new video. Dan got up and headed over to the door.

“Gotta go do stuff now let me know what you want for dinner in 10”

As Dan went to open the door he was stopped by Phil grabbing him. Phil kissed Dan passionately. Phil pushed Dans body flush against him, resting his hands on the curve before his ass. They kissed for a few minutes and phil brought his hands up to cup dans face, Dan did the same before Phil stopped kissing him, letting out a small breath.

“I love you” he breathed.

“I love you too Phil”

“Do you have to answer those E-Mails now?” Phil whined.

“ Yeah, I’ve left them for two weeks , love. Besides, you need to go finish filming your video.” Phil pouted slightly making Dan chuckle.

“Phil I promise when I’m done we can order in and have a Buffy marathon, and we can cuddle all you want.

“Ok , that sounds nice”

"How does pizza sound for dinner?"

"Pizza is fine" Phil responded, running his fingers through Dans hair.

"I'll go order it , good luck with the video baby"

Phil detached himself so Dan could tend to his E-Mails.

Phil slumped into the floor not wanting to deal with the video right now , Dan was like a drug and right now that's all he could think about.

Just as he was about to pull out his phone to play Crossy road he heard Dans voice from down the hall.

"I ordered the food it'll be 30 minutes! And Phil you better be working on your video or no cuddles!!!"

That was enough to get Phil moving again.

 

AN/ Hope you enjoyed the first part, ty for reading. 1/3


	2. I Just Wanted To Be Spending Time With You - part 2 -phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and bants

Hi heres part 2 of three, enjoy. 

Phil turned off his camera and removed it from the tripod.  
He got up off his bed and walked towards Dans room.

“Dan, babe I finished the video, where are you?” Phil called.

“Behind the bed Phil” Dan responded, peeking up from behind his bed.

“What are you doing back there” Phil chuckled.

“Looking for a poster a fan sent me” Dan responded.

“What's it look like?” Phil said, walking behind the bed to join Dan on the floor.

“It has the both of us on it and it says amazing phan is not on fire, I thought it was cute. We were kissing on it”.

“And why wou-” Phil was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

“Pizza!” Dan yelled, shooting up from behind his bed.

Phil giggled at his boyfriends adorableness. “I’m guessing you've got that then?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, alright, I just need my wallet.”

Phil pulled money from his pocket , handing it over to his boyfriend “It’s on me now go before the pizza guy gets mad”.

“Thanks babe” Dan kissed Phil on the cheek and left to answer the front door.

……………………………….  
Dan closed the front door, carrying the pizza into the lounge.

“Who has pizza? Dan has pizza” Dan chimed. 

“Who has an amazing boyfriend who payed for the food? Dan does.” Phil joked.

Dan giggled at Phils remark. “Yes, I do, you dork”

Dan set the pizza down and Phil went into the kitchen to get plates.

“Phil Phil, Philll , while you're up get me a water bottle please”.

Phil huffed in fake annoyance. He turned around and headed back into the kitchen to grab two bottles.  
Phil returned placing the plates and bottles on the table.

“Thank you, What do you want to watch?”

“Hmm the X Files? Not really feeling Buffy right now” Phil responded.

“Sounds great I’ll put the next episode on.”

Phil took a slice of plain pizza and sat down on the sofa.

Dan took a piece of Margherita pizza and sat down beside him.

“Hey Dan, what is that”?” Phil asked as he pointed at Dans pizza.

“It’s Margherita pizza” Dan responded, taking another bite.

“Oh”. 

“Would you like a bite , Phil?

“Pleasee” Phil said, scooting over closer to Dan.

Dan held the pizza out for Phil, he hesitantly leaned over to take a bite “Phil just take a bite already my god”

Phil giggled biting into Dans pizza , causing him to get sauce on on his face.

“Phil you've got uhm” Dan said, stifling a laugh, pointing at the spot Phil had gotten saucee on.

“That's freakin good!” Phil exclaimed.

“I know that's why I got it.” 

“My plain pizza suddenly isn't that interesting.” Phil said, dropping his pizza on the plate.

Dan leaned over, grabbing another slice, placing it on Phils plate. “shush your pretty little mouth and be happy".

Dan returned to eating his pizza paying attention to the TV.

“Love you” Phil mumbled with a mouth full of pizza.

“ I love you too”  
………………………………………………………

Phil collected their plates and the empty pizza box, putting them in the trash. He came back to the lounge to find Dan pulling out a large blanket.

“I’m cold and I want you to hold me” Dan muttered, he looked up at Phil, using his puppy eyes.

“Of course baby, maybe you want to change the show though? Don’t really think this is the type of stuff to cuddle too.” Phil mused.

Dan walked over to Phil placing the blanket on the sofa and going back over to the tv to put wall e on.

Dan quickly cuddled into Phil placing the blanket over the both of them. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, pressing a kiss to his hair. “How was your day bear?” Phil whispered, running his fingers through Dans hair softly.

Dan huffed relaxing in Phils arms, closing his eyes lightly.  
“Was nice, really busy and hard when you pulled me into your room for the video.” Dan yawned. Phil could tell Dan was getting tired. 

“Why was that hard” Phil asked, still running his fingers through Dans hair comfortingly.

 

“You kissed me and then you wanted me to stay and then you really kissed me and it’s hard to leave you alone because I want to kiss you for the rest of my life. But I know we both had stuff to do and if it wasn't done then it never would've gotten done.”

“Hmm I love you too, but you know that.” Phil hummed.

“All of those years, seeing you through a computer screen only were terrible.” Dan whined leaning over pecking Phils chest through his shirt.

“I know, believe me, I know” Phil sighed, holding Dan closer to him.  
“But the important thing is that all those years later here we are, together and you're happy. That's all I care about. 

You are the most important thing to me and you have that band on your finger for a reason. Phil spoke softly.

“Dan blushed, looking down at the engagement ring Phil gave him a few months ago. “I love you so much” Dan sat up placing himself in Phils lap.

Dan leaned in, his lips crashing against Phils. They kissed hungrily. Hands running all over each other. Phil lightly pinched Dans waist, making him gasp. Phil took this opportunity to push his tongue into Dans mouth. 

Dan let out a moan at Phils dominance.

Phil picked Dan up and pushed him against the sofa , grinding their fronts together. Dan gasped letting out a breathy moan.

“Phil , if you don't fuck me on this couch right now I am going to scream.”

Phil laughed “I’ll take care of you , don't worry” Phil said quickly kissing Dan again.

................................................

Hahaha, I’m shit at writing smut so we’ll see how that works out in the next part which is 3/3. Sorry for ending this just when it was getting smutty, don't hate me. Ty for reading, maybe leave a comment or give this a kudos (that word is strange I don't like it but yeahhh) anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you have a lovely day bye  
Part 3 should be up on May 7th or 8th


End file.
